Me and Who?
by xHirayukixNazara
Summary: He knows damn well he should ditch Kidd and get over it.But he can't, especially not with the favor he owes him./He was a delinquent but he didn't give a fuck."There's a transfer student in this class" It's a was already the third grading and this is the best homogeneous class of the best school so it's a question how the student wormed his way and damn, he's hot.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Well crap.

Thatch: What is it?

Me: I'm making another story while I still have to update my other stories but this idea just popped in my mind and it's bugging me! *pouts*

Marco: Do what you want, yoi.

Thatch: I agree *nods his head*

Me: Okay here goes nothing *smiles sheepishly*

xxXxx

A shuddering moan broke the silence inside the dimly-lit bedroom. Luffy pulls at the covers under him as Kidd licked his sensitive bud while the red-head's hand teasingly created friction down south.

"Uhn!" He gasped as Kidd bit the nub, the pain and pleasure clashed and it was so _so_ addicting.

A breathy laugh escaped Kidd's mouth quickly followed by a question in his deep, rumbling voice. "Still sensitive Luffy? I wonder how many times I fucked you so hard you spilled all over yourself." He smirked so cockily and the teen felt his body heat up in response to Kidd's actions. It wasn't very often that his boyfriend took it slow, their fucking sessions usually contained him being fucked while he mewled for more, so he could only assume that the red-head was in a good mood.

A finger sneaked its way to his rear and entered without permission, forcing him to tense on instinct.

"Relax Lu." A hot whisper right beside his ear accompanied by a tongue licking and nibbling at the lobe. He pants, it was always hot when they did this and he knows it's wrong. Utterly and fucking wrong but who's to say what he should do?

"Aaahn!. K-Kidd!" He screams in surprise as three fingers brushed against his prostate. They did this so many times yet it still felt so good and he can't help but moan and whimper at the sensation rocketing throughout his body.

"Faster?" He knows that Kidd knows but fuck, it's already a kink.

".Ahhh. Ahhn! Ye-ngh!" He couldn't form words but Kidd got the message, the way he clawed at the muscular back and the way he whimpered was quite obvious and it seems the red-head was getting impatient too.

The fingers pulled out and he moaned softly, knowing what's next to come he spread his legs, teasing Kidd with a smirk. "Hurry up Kiddo."

Kidd growls and positions himself, teasing the opening but not entering it, earning a sound from Luffy. "Smug aren't we? You forgot who's in charge?" He bit his lip, why does all of their sex sessions end up with him begging?.

Kidd enters him and he curses loudly, his boyfriend never was considerate but it's still worth it as Kidd groaned sexily.

"Now what Luffy?" Kidd leaned down to lick perspiration off his chest and he gladly archs his back towards the hot, wet tongue but it withdrew as quick as it came, leaving him to huff in irritation.

"Say it." Kidd looks down at him with an intimidating smirk and he almost rolled his eyes. Kidd playfully rolls his hips and he gasps.

"There! Right..uhnn. right there Kidd.." He swirled his head to the side, the pleasure travelling from his brain straight to his cock. Kidd doesn't move but he tries to roll his hips which was quickly restrained by strong, muscular hands.

"Please!..F-fuck me hard!" He moaned as Kidd obeyed, pounding so hard hitting his sweet spot every time. "Sh- Shit!" Moans and groans echoed throughout the room he wasn't sure whom it came from.

"Feels..ha..good Lu?..ha" Kidd asked between pants, his hand pumping the younger one's cock which doubled the pleasure.

"Ah! Ahnn.. Fuu- ha.. fuck yes! K- Kidd!" His eyes rolled to the back of his head, the pleasure was too intense he feared he'd pass out. His head moves from side to side while his toes are curling, pleasure overriding everything in his body.

Kidd kept thrusting faster and faster and Luffy felt close. "Hah!..Ah!..Ahn!.G- gonna..uhn.. cum!.. Aaahnn!" Luffy managed to wheeze out between pants and moans.

"Fucking cum for me, Lu" Kidd said in a voice only he could pull off and Luffy felt his world go white.

"K-Kidd!" He screamed as jets of cum flew out his dick, landing on his and Kidd's stomach while some landed on his chest. "Shit Lu!" Luffy moaned lowly as he felt the sticky liquid inside him.

Kidd pulled himself out and kissed Luffy on the forehead. "Night Lu." Kidd says as he drops to the bed beside him, embracing his body in a protective manner. "..Night.." He mumbles as he let darkness claim him.

xxXxx

"Where the hell were you last night?" he expected that line from Dadan, his caretaker but nothing greeted him as he made his way to his room. Instead of loud annoying noises and retorts, silence reigned over the house ,which was a first.

Dadan was requested by his grandfather to watch over him because the man was too busy with marine duties. The witch agreed but then she brought her gang to 'guard him better' and it was chaos ever since then in his house.

Sure he could just move away or rent an apartment but his grandpa would just miraculously appear from wherever he was and drag him back to the house which is a total waste of money.

His grandpa is a marine hero whom is famed for his reputation but almost no one knows that he is the grandson of Garp. He didn't know his mother or father and he was the only child. The gang Dadan brought was a pain in the ass but it's fine as long as they didn't kill him in his sleep and they can cook and they'll be the ones to clean the house.

He was a delinquent, as they say. He didn't give a fuck though, his grades were higher than average so his grandpa wouldn't come over and beat him senseless so they've got nothing to complain about.

He looked out of the window which portrayed the shining sun with his white, fluffy clouds and he groans. It's time for school already. He sighs, standing up to get ready for the not-so-important classes.

"You okay Luffy?" Usopp, his friend, asked him while poking his sides. Clearly concerned about his well-being.

No, his ass hurts like hell, his head is throbbing and he wants to marry Sleep. "Yezh, fine." His voice is muffled by his sleeves which he wore to cover the marks Kidd gave him during their 'session'

He and his gang are gathered around his table as usual. Nami was studying diligently for the upcoming test. Robin as usual had her calm smile while watching over them. Chopper was sitting on Franky's lap as the teen told stories about ships. Zoro hasn't arrived and the green-haired teen was surely lost. Sanji was listing ingredients for some recipe. Brook was occupied at the moment, busy doing teacher stuff, so they excluded him for now.

It's just the usual, story-telling, gossips and stuff so he just listens. It's when Zoro arrives after the fourth period did things get finally interesting.

Nami perked up and dragged everyone towards his table, excluding Brook. "I heard that there's a transfer student in this class and it's a guy." She bluntly stated and he looks at her surprised as did the rest. It was already the third grading and this is the best homogeneous class of the best school so it's a question how the student wormed his way in. "He must have connections then." He speaks and some nod in agreement. "Or maybe he's smart." Robin added and some nodded again. "So is it-" He blocks out the rest of the conversation as he laid his head back down on his table, both arms shielding his face. He is curious but it can be sated later, right now he's going to welcome the embrace of darkness.

He wakes up via his instinct and instantly moves his head to the right, narrowly missing a chalk aimed for him. He sat up and glared at Mr. Buggy, the teacher who still couldn't get over the fact that he belonged with the best.

"Good morning sleeping beauty! Now say hi to your new seatmate Trafalgar!" The asshole grins as if he's pleased with what he's done and Luffy isn't going to sit like a damn dog.

He stood up, gaining the attention of his friends and others, and said in a clipped tone "But sensei, there are plenty of empty seats and i'm _sure_ that he's going to need all the space he can get." He managed to control his anger and sat back down, glaring hard at the teacher, now accompanied by _smiles_ of his friends.

Buggy starts to sweat as he realized where he stood and coughed on his fist. " Y-Yes you're right I suppose. Trafalgar, go sit wherever you like." But even before he ended his fiasco Trafalgar already seated himself near the window at the far back and his face reddened, whether it's embarrassment or anger Luffy's not sure, and he hid his laugh behind his hand.

"Thank you for your consideration, sensei~" Nami said sweetly and Mr. Buggy gulped. Luffy smirked and looked over the transfer student, his breath immediately got caught in his throat.

Damn, he's hot. He felt his face heating up and he quickly laid back down on his table. He shook his head, he already had Kidd as his boyfriend.

He really should stop all his hormones.

xxXxx

"Please! Please faster!" A girls voice screamed and Luffy's eyes darkened.

He knew Kidd was cheating on him. He knew it right after a month they were dating. He knew Kidd cheated on him left and fucking right.

"Babe~" His boyfriend's growl was still coherent outside the door, exactly where he was.

And he felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest and was repeatedly stamped on.

He turned away and started to run out of the apartment. Tears flowed down his face as did the rain. It was the perfect timing for rain. No one would ever know that his heart got shattered again and he's crying as he patches it up again.

He knows he should leave Kidd.

He knows damn well he should ditch Kidd and get over it.

But he can't, especially not with the favor he owes him.

It was just supposed to be a neutral agreement but then he had to fall for him. He had to fall for someone who's shattering hearts on his way. He just had to make his worst mistake didn't he? A humorless laugh escapes his lips as he looks around the empty, unfamiliar streets.

Looks like he's lost.

xxXxx

Me: Dafudge did I just write?

Thatch:...

Marco:...

Perona: That was hot!

Monet: Indeed. *licks her lips*

Me, Thatch, and Marco: *looks at Perona and Monet weirdly* when did you get here,(yoi)?

Perona and Monet: Just when the chapter started.

Me: Oh. anyways tell me what you think!

Perona, Monet, Thatch and Marco: Be safe on your way.

Me: Gosh, i'm gonna kill myself by writing these someday.

Perona: I wish *grumbles*

-BEEP-


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Sorry for the errors the previous chap, it's supposed to have line breakers. *grumbles*

Marco: Enjoy the chap ,yoi.

Thatch: Hmm.. where'd the girls go?

Me: Dunno *shrugs*

xxXxx

"Too bad then." Smoke swirled in the air coming from dark, red lips. A calm smirk playing on his face as he nonchalantly glanced at the other man.

"Kidd, you're hurting him and yourself. He's already yours so why the hell do you need to fuck sluts?" A gruff voice demanded.

"Shut up Killer, none of your fucking business." Kidd narrowed his eyes at the blonde, daring him to say any more of his shit.

Killer only sighed and shook his head at the situation. Kidd was too prideful and the red-head doesn't want to admit that he actually likes Luffy.

Killer was just there when Luffy ran away from the apartment and he immediately knew why. It wasn't that Kidd despised the raven, quite the opposite actually. After a month the two have dated, his _boss_ noticeably changed.

He became.. merciful. A bit transposed on the optimistic side and he became brighter. But then he realized what he's become and hurriedly changed back as if it was going to kill him if he remained that way.

When he asked Kidd, he was only replied with a stern frown and the same statement "Leave it Kill, he's just a slut." He actually snorted the first time. If Luffy was only a slut then why the fuck did regret, sadness and a million emotions flashed through his eyes? His voice was steady but Killer had to be deaf to not hear the pain under his 'uncaring' tone.

He asked though, again and again but he was still replied with the same thing and he's sick of it. He wants to punch Kidd in the face and get his words straight to his best friend's brain that he will finally accept the fact that he fell for Monkey D. Luffy .

"You love him." It wasn't a question, Kidd immediately gritted his teeth and tried to calm down as his right-hand man continued to talk.

"You deny the fact that you love him Kidd. You don't even care about the blackmail anymore, you just want him near you. You want him close yet you're pushing him away. His past won't be a secret forever Kidd, just-" A vase crashing right next to his head, Killer's words remained in his mouth as Kidd panted.

"Shut up." Kidd sighed, his face morphing in a cocky façade. "He's nothing Killer. Just nothing." He convinced his friend and stood. Walking away and closing the door behind him.

"Just nothing." He whispers to himself and ignores the stinging pain in his chest.

xxXxx

Luffy sighed as Usopp continued to scold him. "Look Luffy, that was a dangerous area! You could've-" He tuned out his horror-struck friend and looked at the scenery outside.

They were in Usopp's car which was just brought two days ago and his friend treated it as if it was his girlfriend.

Truth to be told, no one in their little group was poor. Heck, they were all millionaires! He never really knew it at first but then the subject just came up and they all found out. Brook was a famous musician back in the days and sold thousands of albums, some of his fans even came bulldozing in class just to take a peek at the "Soul King". Even now, the musician had fans but sometimes, people were just too dense to see through a mask.

Robin's mother is an archaeologist that discovered important artifacts that earned her family billions of dollars. The woman herself is a genius so it's no doubt the money will still keep on coming.

Nami's mom is a travelling marine that got favored by Destiny and discovered treasure. Nami's greed for money isn't exactly understandable, seeing that she had enough to buy an island, but Luffy didn't pry further.

Sanji's old man, as he liked to call his adopted father, owned the most famous restaurant visited by people all over the world, the Baratie or the floating restaurant that was famed for its delicious dishes.

Zoro had Mihawk, their relationship wasn't clearly stated but Luffy had the suspicion of Mihawk being Zoro's father, who's currently the best swordsman in the world.

Chopper's grandma, she's too old to be called mother (Luffy snickers at this), is a known doctor for being to cure almost anything and owns a grand hospital which she, herself manages.

Franky is the disciple of Tom, considered as the best shipwright as of this time.

Usopp's father is a hunter which goes on dangerous 'missions' that's paid greatly.

So all in all they were all rich. The thing is, they like it simple. Their desires weren't that grand, they were just plain. So it wasn't a question why nobody knew of their heritage nor their riches.

"Are you even listening to me?!" A screech from Usopp interrupted his thoughts and he merely grinned at the other.

"Nope~!" Laughing merrily afterwards as Usopp dropped his head in dismay. "Why were you at that area anyway?" His friend finally asks, after about 5 minutes of sulking.

"No reason." He lied smoothly, he didn't want his friends getting worried about him. They don't know about Kidd nor his problem, so it's better just to leave them out of it.

"You saw something 'interesting' and decided to follow it didn't you?" His friend deadpans and he immediately laughs out loud.

Wasn't that ironic? His friend actually thought he was an open book when in reality, he's a code he himself doesn't understand.

"You sure know me well Usopp! ahahahaha!" Laughter was easy to fake, but happiness is another thing.

Usopp obliviously laughs together with him as they drove along the road, never did paying any attention to his strained smile.

It was all too easy to fool anyone with a mask.

xxXxx

Another day at school but the weird thing is, he feels eyes following his every movement.

It should have been just another day at school with a new classmate at the back but no, someone up there just wanted him to experience shit and make the mysterious male observe him with sharp, gray eyes. He suppressed the urge to shiver as he felt those eyes focus on the back of his head and he slightly grumbles.

The issue with Kidd is enough already, he didn't want any more complicated stuff confusing him the hell out of his mind.

.x.

By the end of class, he practically leaps from his seat and dash to the library, not bothering to say good-bye to his friends.

He weaved through crowds and climbed some stairs, arriving at a slightly antique door with the color of autumn brown. He panted slightly and pushed his way in, inhaling the smell of pages.

The library was his haven. No one wanted to read books these days, and who would want to climb seven floors just to reach a place full of papers? Even the scholars prefer computers stationed at every floor but not him.

He's attracted to book as if he were a moth to fire.

"Luffy! It's been a while since your last visit. How are you?" Conis' voice reached his ears and he smiled, turning to the reception desk where his friend smiled knowingly at him.

"Hey Conis! 'M fine, just a bit bored." He grins at her, moving towards his friend.

"So what book this time?" She asks, already knowing that troubled expression needed some distraction.

"Supernaturals" Luffy muttered absently, grin no longer in place. Conis' eyes softened, it seems that Luffy wanted to be soaked in fantasy.

"Well, you know where to find them. Be careful not to find a worm." Conis joked, winking at him. He laughed and went to the far back. Fiction books were piled neatly as expected and he reached out for a particular one.

Shatter Me.

It seemed a bit suiting for his situation, the title anyway. He opened the book and read. Word after word, he read but then a hand slammed the shelf behind him, not aiming to hit him but most likely to catch his attention. He expected it to be Kidd, probably going to demand why he didn't show up last night and shit but he looked up and saw the transfer student.

"Trafalgar Law." He closed his book and tried to lean away to give space between them. Law brought his other hand up, trapping him. Panic settled in and he crouched, rolled and stood. Glaring at Law who was smirking at him, amusement practically written all over his face.

"Luffy-ya, cut the act and contact your brothers. They're practically turning Raftel upside down, looking for you." Law shook his head, probably remembering scenes but he's lost.

Brothers? He had brothers? But Kidd said that he was the only child. Who-?

"Luffy?" Law looks back at him and he immediately steps back. "Luffy-ya what's wro-" Law narrowed his eyes and in an instant, appeared right in front of him and lifted his chin, making him meet the man's eyes.

They were gray, but a tint of blue slowly mixed with it. He felt his own eyes widen in response, the blue tint was slowly coming out of Law's eyes and coming straight for his. He tried to jerk away but Law only kept him in place with his other hand.

"What-?" He questioned but Law silenced him with his finger on his mouth. "You'll remember Lu, don't worry. Just- just hang on." Law spoke so tenderly, almost as if he's the most important thing in the world.

The blue tint is now showing other colors; blue, red, pink, yellow, green. It seemed unreal, just like the books he read, that a ball of has swirling colors is floating towards him, more specifically his eyes.

The liquid-like ball is now like fire, flickering beautifully, almost as if it was dancing in joy. Next is a snowflake, rotating slowly as if to let him see the different patterns of his life. It's so near him and it splits in two. The perfect contact lenses with the color of obsidian black.

And then

He's loosing himself. He's drenched in water, but he's surrounded by fire. The stars are in front of him and he's standing on Earth. He's not human, he's something more.

"Luffy!" Who's voice is that? It sounds like it's panicking, it's a bit gruff too. Maybe it's Killer? His eyes are glazed, the lenses didn't enter his eyes yet but he feels as if his soul is trying to desperately collect it's shattered pieces. He tries to move his body, but a thousand strings are wrapped around him.

He feels like a fly trapped in a spider's web. Helpless as he watched the lenses float towards him. He wants to close his eyes. He wants to believe this isn't real. But the clutch around his heart and the emotions are too overwhelming for it to be a dream.

"Help." He manages to utter before darkness mercilessly takes over.

xxXxx

Me: Oooh..I updated! hahahaha! XD

Perona: Finally! Hmph! *twirling her hair*

Marco: Busy, yoi?

Me: You can't even imagine! *pants*

Thatch: Oh he can alright, not to mention Ace is repainting your room right now.

Marco: What?! *Runs to the ship*

Thatch: Oops.

Me: How evil, I should probably tell him that you're the one who told Ace to do so.

Thatch: Heh, like he'd ever believe you.

Me: Oh really? *pulls out a den-den mushi* "Ace, look I know Marco'll flip if you do this and if you get to see how he reacts to this you'll laugh straight for a month." "Really?" "Yes! happened to me once and it's worth One Piece!" "Oooh.. I'll try then." "I'm cheering for you bro."

Thatch: shit.

Me: Run *smiles sweetly*

Thatch: *already a dot on the horizon*

Monet: hmm.. perhaps I should join the conversation another time?

Me: Yeah, you don't want to be caught in Perona's ghosts.

Perona: Shaddup!

Me: You shut up! oh and Monet, please turn that thing off. Thanks!

Monet: Of course. Thanks for the reviews readers-san, author-san is delighted to read them *smiles*

-BEEP-


End file.
